Domestic Fucker Family
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: [Battle Royale II] Shugo Urabe reflects on the rugby team.


TITLE: Domestic Fucker Family  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
RATING: PG-13, to be on the safe side  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine. I'm just using them for a while.  
  
It had been a long day at practice. Coach Takeuchi was being his crazy self, drilling us over and over again on plays. Even our captain was getting tired of all of this practicing and he was as much of a rugby fanatic as our coach, if not more. I glance at my other teammates. Wataru Mukai sighed against the lockers, grinning as he changed out of his rugby uniform. I think he was the only one not wincing by the time practice was over.  
  
"Hey, don't have such glum looks on your faces, guys. Practice is over," Wataru said in a cheerful voice, taking off his dirty shirt.  
  
"...Until tomorrow. Then, we'll be aching all over again and bitching, whining, and complaining like hell." Masami Shibaki said gloomily, his kansai-ben clearly heard as he spoke. He was playing with his knife again. I tell you, one of these days; he's going to hurt himself with it if he's not careful.  
  
"Suck it up, you little bitch," Shiori Kitano only muttered before walking out of the locker room. The rugby team locker room was unisex, so half of the guys were always trying to catch a peek at Shiori.  
  
Honestly, I've thought of her as an ice statue. Even Takuma Aoi, the best player on the team, thought of her that way and I hate the guy as much as I hated her. And my dislike for him has nothing to do with the fact that he's a temperamental bitch that's not only on PMS twenty-four seven, but he usurps my position as the best player on the team and gets the attention of the girl I've had a crush on for a while now. That truly pissed me off.  
  
Haruya Sakurai kept looking at a picture of him and his sister, Saki. It seems that a year ago, her school was picked for the program and she came out the winner. However, a month after she returned home, she ran away. Nobody knew where. Poor Haruya. I can't imagine having a crazy sister that ran away from home. Then again, I don't have sisters. I only have brothers. And from what I hear, she was a nice girl too before the program.  
  
"Are you boys done in there?", shouted Nao Asakura, one of the co- managers of the rugby team, the girl of my dreams, and also the reason I hate Takuma as much as I do. She likes him, I like her, Takuma doesn't even notice her and I'm practically hanging a sign over my head that's screaming, 'Nao, I'm available. Go out with me instead. At least I'm not a temperamental bitch'. Or something like that.  
  
Speaking of said temperamental bitch, he was in one of his bad moods, as always. I pity Shintaro Makimura, our team captain. He had his locker next to the bitch's locker. Thus, he was hearing the bitch's ranting all the time. Even though I have my locker next to Shiori's, at least she doesn't bitch, rant, moan, or complain. I take back what I said about Shiori being an ice statue. She just doesn't give a care to bitch, moan, or complain.  
  
"Don't make us go in there and take pictures of you boys naked!", yelled Asuka Motomura, the other co-manager of the rugby team. She was a rather carefree girl, despite her autism. She was nice, kind, and had a good heart. Just like Nao. Their minds mesh together so well that it's no wonder that they're good friends.  
  
"Hey Shugo, do you have any money?", asked Takuma.  
  
"Why yes I do, Taku. In fact, I'm so loaded that I just bought my brothers a playstation," I answered sarcastically. Stupid bitch. He knows damn well that my family has money problems.  
  
I could feel the icy glare from the bitch before he walked away, bumping against Shintaro as he stepped out of the locker room. Once he was gone, Shintaro muttered, "If I heard one more complaint from Takuma, I would've lost my nerve and smacked the shit out of him."  
  
That brought a rare laugh from Haruya. He was grinning from ear to ear. Hell, even Masami and Wataru laughed at that. I only gave a small smile, knowing that even if Shintaro did that, it still wouldn't change the fact that Nao likes Takuma.  
  
I sighed as I look at myself in the mirror. I had just gotten out of the shower, so my light auburn hair was darkened and I was freezing from the cold air a bit, but that was because I was only in a towel. I usually was the second to last one to leave the locker room. Shintaro was always the last to go, though I think it was more about him taking as long as a girl than his duty as the team captain.  
  
Asuka comes in and I see her smile at us as she walked towards Shintaro to pull him in a loving hug. Masami quickly covered himself as he took a drag from his cigarette. He was the only one crazy enough to smoke in the locker room, even with the Coach's strict rules. Lately, he's been pressuring Haruya to smoke too. Haruya was, in my opinion, the baby of this family. If you can call us a family.  
  
Now that I think about it, we were like a family. Takuma and I are like the squabbling siblings that compete for everything, Masami's the rebel, Haruya would be the baby, Wataru would be the cheerful sibling, Shiori was like our distant step-sister, Asuka and Nao were like your favorite cousins, and Shintaro was the eldest brother, the one with the most responsibility and the one that pulled the family together. If that were the case, then that would make our coach the father figure of the team.  
  
My thoughts were disrupted when I hear Wataru shout out, "No public displays of affection in the locker room, please! Some of us are still trying to get the mental images of last time out of our minds."  
  
That caused everyone to break out in laughter as Shintaro pouted and said, "Well, at least Kurosawa-baka decided not to bug us today."  
  
Ryo Kurosawa, or Kurosawa-baka as we refer him to, has been at odds with Shintaro since last year. Though he has his reasons for being an asshole, it's still no reason for him and his Shubultz Cuts to take it out on us. His gang would always try to pick on either Haruya or Shiori. That led to Shintaro standing up for them, a small riot between them and us, and the suspension that would come along the line.  
  
"Don't jinx us, Shintaro. For all we know, they could be outside waiting for us," Masami said as he pulled out his knife again.  
  
"...Masami, I doubt that they'd want to get themselves suspended before the ski trip."  
  
And that was the only thing that was saving us from a fight these past few days. The Christmas ski trip that the class was going on after tomorrow's rugby game was our only saving grace and one that all of us were excited for.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle as one of my theories about the Shubultz Cuts popped into my head again. That theory was that Naoki Jo and Kenji Maezono were going out with each other. Granted, I can't imagine what sex between those two was like, emotionally that is. Physically, on the other hand, puts a funny mental image in my head. It's almost as funny as the mental image of the entire rugby team, plus the co-managers, having an orgy with each other.  
  
The whole rugby team was one big controversial family. Nothing was what it seemed at all. And it was because of that mystery about us that it formed some of the oddest pairings I've seen. Especially when it came to Masami and Shiori. I have no clue as to how they came about. Masami and Takuma are probably the only straight men on the team. I know that Takuma is single and Masami is going out with Shiori. How Masami managed to bed Shiori will forever remain a mystery to me. Though, I can imagine it had something to do with sake, strip poker, and the feeling of being left out. As far as I'm concerned, they're just fuck buddies.  
  
As Nao and Asuka leave the locker room, I can just imagine where they were going: To Asuka's house for a little tender, loving care. It was no surprise that our co-managers find comfort within each other everyday. But when rumors started to spread, Shintaro, being the kind gentleman that he is, decided to play the role of Asuka's boyfriend while Nao pretended to like Takuma. Nao and Asuka were definitely a sweet, intimate couple.  
  
Shintaro and Wataru's relationship had basically been together since the 8th grade, though they were friends longer than that. I suppose that it was only time before they took their simply platonic friendship to the next level. They were also a sweet, intimate couple. The only difference between their relationship and the girls' relationship was that they were discreet about it.  
  
As for me, well...  
  
"Shugo!", Haruya whimpered slightly, pouting at me. I've been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the others have left. It was just Haruya and I in the locker room now. He says in a rather cute voice, "Get dressed, silly."  
  
I quickly comply with his request and ask, "How long since they've left?"  
  
"Shintaro and Wataru left here fifteen minutes ago," Haruya added as he fixed his jacket. I only nod as I shut my locker door and followed him out. Once we were off school grounds, I wrap my arm around his shoulders while he rests his head on my shoulder. I quickly give him a quick kiss on the forehead as we walked off to his place for another night of gentle kisses and wanton cries for more than we ninth grade boys could handle.  
  
We were lucky. 


End file.
